Darklyn, Aereon
Aereon Darklyn was Shasharra Atraydes tutor. Born into the Lesser House of the Antrixian Landsraad, House Darklyn, Aereon pledged herself to Darklyn's liege house, House Atraydes, once she came of age. Aereon was the tutor for Leeto Atraydes during his youth and would go on to tutor his two oldest children, Paul and Shasharra. Aereon died due to a severe illness while she and Shar were in hiding on Son Tau in 14 BBY. History Born in 84 BBY, Aereon Darklyn was the oldest child of Lord Chamberlain Harfuhl Darklyn, Regent to Duke Cellyn Atraydes of Caladan. Aereon was well schooled and focused on educational pursuits during her schooling. Once she had reached the appropriate age, Aereon chose to enter service to House Atraydes, where Duke Cellyn had her become his oldest son's tutor. Young and ambitious, Aereon was the perfect foil to the headstrong Leeto following his return to Caladan from his stewardship with Herod Damodred. While the young Jinsai was concerned with adventure and honor, Aereon made sure to have him focus on his studies and gain a great grasp on the bureaucracy of the Antrixian Commonwealth, along with the political functionings of the Landsraad. Aereon knew that Leeto would one day become the head of House Atraydes and it's liege Houses, along with having very close ties to House Strykia and the Seat of the High Lord. By the time Leeto had taken his father's place as head of the major House, Aereon felt that he was fully prepared. The New Generation Aereon remained in service to House Atraydes and following the birth of Leeto and Jessyka's first child, Paul, she became the nanny for the Atraydes family. Aereon became the primary tutor for Paul and his younger sister, Shasharra, as the children grew from infancy to adolescence. While Paul was initiated into the Jinsai Order, Aereon continued to mentor Sharra. The strife between House Harkonna and House Strykia prompted Leeto and High Lord Artur Strykia to begin plotting counter moves to Baron Harkonna's political scheming. At the suggestion of Aereon, Artur and Leeto formed a marriage betrothal agreement for their children, Graydon Strykia and Shasharra. This marriage would secure House Atraydes as the second House in line for the succession to the High Seat, denying House Harkonna any claims. Aereon knew that she had to prepare the young Shasharra for eventual service to the High Seat, much the same as she had prepared Leeto years before. To help prepare Shar for her marriage to Graydon, Aereon requested the assignment of the Atraydes House Guard, Jinsai Gai'din Thaddin Imhon, to Shar. Aereon knew that Shar must be prepared for dealings with the Gai'din since Graydon was bound to become one of the fabled defenders of the Commonwealth. In response to this, Shar demanded to be tested to enter the Jinsai Order also, following her older brother. Flight and Years of Hiding When Leeto finally acquiesced to his daughter's demands, Aereon, Imhon, Shasharra, and two other guards began their journey to Odia in 19 BBY for Shar to be tested and initiated into the Order. While enroute, the Antrixian/Jinsai Purge began. Their transport was yanked out of hyperspace and sustained damage as the group encountered a battle between Antrixian, Dominion, and Imperial vessels. The crew was able to quickly get the ship back into hyperspace, limping to the random location of Kiffu. From Kiffu, Aereon led the group to the Pentarus Space Station where they sought refuge, waiting to hear the news on events within the Commonwealth. Aereon sent Imhon and the two other House guards back to investigate what had happened. Within a week, they received an encrypted message from Imhon stating that they shouldn't return to Caladan and that they must remain in hiding. Aereon chose to move Shar to a more remote hiding location on Son Tau. Aereon would continue Shar's basic education as well as her studies of the Jinsai. She would also keep the memories of Shar's homeworld, family and betrothed alive through stories. During Shar's 11th year, Aereon became very ill and would soon pass on leaving Shasharra to fend for herself. RPG D6 Stats (Forthcoming) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters